Many types of rechargeable batteries degrade over the rechargeable batteries' lifetimes. One factor that contributes to the degradation of a battery is maintaining an amount of charge that is a high percentage of the battery's total charge capacity. Many electronic devices, including sensor nodes, solar powered roadway signs, and remote solar powered lighting systems depend on batteries with long life cycles to reduce the need to maintain the device and replace batteries.